


Truth

by pookiestheone



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pookiestheone/pseuds/pookiestheone





	Truth

Steve was coming out of the locker room showers with a towel wrapped around his waist when he almost collided with a naked Billy. They stood eying each other warily. Ever since the Byers’ house the truce between them had held – barely.

“Outta the way, pretty boy.”

Steve stood his ground.

“Why are you such a fucking dick?”

“Aw, did I hurt your feelings?”

“No, just wondering that’s all because I feel sorry for you.”

Billy took a step back.

“Sorry for me? Harrington, I’m the new ‘King of Hawkins High’. I have everything you used to have; except for that girlfriend of yours and Byers has her.”

“Yeah, you got it all. Too bad it didn’t make anyone like you. Fear you. Sure. Envy you. Yep. But not like you. Shit, you don’t even like yourself, not under all that bullshit you keep pushing. That’s why I feel sorry for you.”

Steve stepped around him and headed into the locker room leaving Billy standing staring at the showers.


End file.
